Fall In Deep
by Everleigh Allen
Summary: FAGE OO7 Entry for WriterLeigh. Dark Arts Professor Cedric Diggory finds his old classmate and new Magical Creatures Professor Luna Lovegood around the freezing waters of Black Lake. She falls in and the merfolk try to pull her down into their depths. What happens when he saves her and brings her into the cabin on the pier to combat hypothermia? A/U Non-cannon, MA


Description: Dark Arts Professor Cedric Diggory finds his old classmate and new Magical Creatures Professor Luna Lovegood around the freezing waters of Black Lake. She falls in and the merpeople try to pull her down into their depths. What happens when he saves her and pulls her into the cabin on the pier to combat hypothermia?

FAGE 007

Title: Falling in Deep  
>Written for: <strong>Leanne Purvis WriterLeigh**  
>Written By: HisMysticMuseEverleigh Allen  
>Rating: M<br>Summary/Prompt used: 1. 'They're soaked through to the skin and she's definitely starting to feel the chill. She's impervious to it though, his grip on her the only thing keeping her grounded.'

~O~

As the voices descended the stairs and away from his Dark Arts classroom, Professor Cedric Diggory ran his hand over his face before he stared blankly out the window of Hogwarts Castle.

Things hadn't been the same since the day he was brought out of the maze.

Harry Potter wasn't the only boy who had lived.

Cedric had lain there, pretending to be dead at first, but soon realized he wasn't able to move. Harry carried him out, unknowing that he was barely alive. Luckily for Cedric, he was quite proficient in protection spells against the dark ones. He had spent countless hours studying and practicing them. It had come in handy that fateful day of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Never did he realize that he'd be forever altered by protecting himself from the rat-like man's deadly curse against him. Had the blow been by Voldemort, surely he'd be dead.

But it was more than that. Being nearly killed by a Death Eater- being touched magically with that amount of evil had altered Cedric in unforeseeable ways. He knew instantly who these allusive murderers- the Death Eaters- and those like them were.

However, he did little visibly to do anything about it. That happens when darkness- death is upon you. It seeps into you, slithering around, tightening around your heart, and twists your mind. People, who had seemed friendly enough before, were suddenly much different.

Cedric saw them clearly and it was exceedingly troubling.

To him, those kinds of people looked off... odd.

Those who were drawn to the darkness as well as those who've tortured, killed, or both were visibly menacingly. Their features were sharpened as their dark, hollow eyes leered at him. Their faces would warp slightly into something sinister or demonic. Perhaps their jaw would snap or they would snarl.

It had taken some getting used to, but now it barely fazed Cedric.

Usually, he only saw such amazingly grotesque features in those who still considered themselves Death Eaters.

These people and their affinity toward the evil Voldemort had rooted within them before his horcruxes were destroyed and he was killed. It was because of them that he made the choice to go into the Dark Arts, mostly to lead the students that would otherwise fall into the dark arts away from their tempting whispered promises.

It was also because Cedric was now teaching those Death Eater's children and he thought, maybe he could change their fate from that of their parents.

Because of those dark wizards, Cedric was wary of having any relationship- let alone an intimate relationship- with anyone.

~O~

The fog was just starting to seep into the Dark Forest as the Lake bordering it remained calm and clear. While Cedric was deep in thought a lone woman made her way from the castle. It was the perfect time to seek out the Gillyweed that Professor Neville Longbottom had told her about so long ago.

Luna Lovegood was the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, replacing Hagrid when the half-giant moved to France.

She had been a substitute Professor in a new course added to the school called the Horology. It was an honors history program that was developed by Professor Hermione Weasley née Granger for students as inquisitive as she, but the curriculum suited Hermione, not Luna. Luna struggled teaching the classes when Hermione left on maternity leave. She was glad to be almost done with it.

Luna first opted for Herbology, even though it wasn't what she wanted to do, either, but it was recently taken over by Neville Longbottom. Apparently, he had been an apprentice under Professor Sprout in Herbology until she retired and he took it over.

Luckily for her, she fell into the Care of Magical Creatures since no one else seemed interested in teaching the course. Unluckily for her, she had little cooperation from most of the magical creatures.

But now, she was stuck trying to get more information on the Merfolk, which was the next course she was to teach. She wanting to be knowledgeable for her students but she didn't want to ask for any help from Neville.

The two had a brief relationship after the epic fight between the Death Eaters and Hogwarts but it ended badly.

Just thinking about it, made her uncomfortable.

Neville had quickly reduced her into the role of a friend rather than a love interest and that had been heartbreaking blow for a long time since she had always longed for more.

Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts of times past, Luna stood on the rickety, old pier splitting Black Lake. She was suddenly nervous, seeing her reflection mirroring in the inky water. It gave no hint to what hid beneath.

Merpeople, she knew, were temperamental and territorial under the best circumstances and uninvited souls in their abyss could expect to face a quick demise from their sharp, shark-like teeth.

She would do everything possible not to fall into the water.

She could do this. She just needed to skim the water, just as Neville had taught her all those years ago, to get the slimy residue needed to grow the Gillyweed seeds. He had given them to her a long ago and she recently found the parcel again in her old robes.

She ignored the slight movement under the water. As the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, which was a new position opened after years of requests from the students, Luna knew the water was full of remarkable things.

How she got the job to research all of them was beyond her.

But the Gillyweed, if she could cultivate it and grow it here, would be an integral part of underwater not only for her but for her students. With these explorations as she'd be able to breathe and swim like a fish for a full hour at a time.

Luna whispered the words of the spell and watched in awe as bits of plants rose to the surface before they dissolved from the waning light of the day, leaving a slippery green shimmer over the water, much like algae. She took the strainer she'd brought and pulled the slimy essence from the water and placed it in her bucket.

The boards creaked as Luna leaned over, trying to get to the last of the goo, stretching her body as far as she could safely. But suddenly, when the slight movement within the water caught her eye, she gasped and tried to move back quickly, causing the pier to shake.

There was a splash, the water rising up but she couldn't see what it was. Luna swatted the creature away with her strainer with a screech, her eyes wide and searching as the thing fell back into the water.

Luna grabbed the planks of the pier, feeling the frantic bumping and jostling of the posts holding it in place. It creaked in protest, as the underwater frenzy intensified.

"Didn't you know that the components used to grow Gillyweed are a lot like catnip to the merpeople? It's as if you basically spiked their punch."

Luna twisted to look up at the male voice above her. He stood, tall and thin over her and only held the post of the pier as a precaution.

"I didn't!"

Her words made him frown as his calm eyes watched her frantic ones.

Usually, she was the aloof one; the one who didn't pay much mind to others or what they thought. So this man standing there as if there wasn't a hundred aggressive merpeople underneath them was quite unnerving. He actually looked quite bored, really.

"It's why they only grow Gillyweed in the Mediterranean Sea," he said, jaw tight as a creature jumped out of the water and snapped its jaws at them before falling back into the water. "Where did you get that?"

He pointed at the small tin lying next to her. It was the seeds that Neville had given her all those years ago.

"I got it from an old friend." She wasn't about to delve into the heartache Neville had caused her but also didn't want to get him in any trouble.

"You're _old friend_ got it from me," The man bit out, anger lighting his eyes. Cedric remembered the day so well. He had been chosen for the Tri-wizard Tournament and was contemplating how to breathe under these same waters. He'd gotten the idea of Gillyweed from a book in the restricted section of the library and quickly took the book from the shelf, thus hiding it from the others who might get the idea to use the advantageous weed as well.

He had procured the seeds and the spell that made the slimy goo that cultivated the Gillyweed from his father. He'd long ago sat in the woman's same place and tried to make the weed himself, luckily he'd found her before the seeds could be added.

Unfortunately, the results were identical and the merfolk were just as keen to kill her as they'd been to kill him that day to get more of that slime.

He watched her trying to hold onto the pier, as they attacked below. If it hadn't been so dangerous, their situation would be humorous.

"I didn't know!" Luna cried, her bright blue eyes turning a bit darker. They were almost lavender in the dusky light. "I got it as a gift from Neville a long time ago. I just found it and thought to use it."

Her words were jumbled as she started to move backward. Her body shook with each bump from below and Cedric couldn't help but smile at the odd woman and her awkward position.

At that moment there was a ear-shattering screeching noise as a large merman leaped from the water and knocked her into the lake.

It happened in the blink of an eye; one moment she was there and the next she was gone.

Cedric dove into the water, wand in hand, and cursed out a spell mentally, to immobilize the merfolk. They stilled instantly, but the woman was already falling deeper into the depths, one merman pulling her lower as he sank toward the bottom of the lake.

Remembering a spell from his childhood, Cedric cast the Bubble-Head charm so he could breathe, and then added one to Luna right before he grabbed her arm, yanking her to him.

Cedric pried her from the stunned merman's claws and quickly swam up toward the OR surface, ignoring how lifeless her body felt in his arms.

Breaching the waterline, Cedric scrambled to get her onto the pier. The merfolk wouldn't stay stunned for long and he was already feeling their movement resuming.

He hoisted her up as he gritted his teeth when he felt a bite on his ankle and a scratch down his thigh. He pulled himself up before the merfolk could do anymore damage and then popped his bubble, before popping hers with his wand.

"Ugh!" he grunted, twisting his leg from side to side. He had been bitten fairly severely, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle with a charm or spell.

He quickly, fixed the bites and watched it as they healed before his eyes, then turned toward the blonde haired woman beside him.

Her leg had the same raw and bleeding bites on them, but (he knew he) had to check her breathing and heartbeat before tending to them.

.

The fog rolled in as the lake stilled once again but Cedric was frantically trying to wake her up. He'd felt the soft thrumming of her heart, and saw the soft rise and fall of her chest, so at least he knew she was alive.

It was then that he could finally relax a bit as he tried to wake her.

Several moments later and with the help of a small spell, Luna woke up with a start. Her eyes were wide and searching for a threat, but she finally calmed when they landed on Cedric.

"Thank you… for saving me, Cedric," she gasped, taking in ragged breaths of freezing night air. She thought she caught a brief look of shock gracing his features before he resumed his usual indifference.

He used to be so jovial, she remembered. He used to walk around the campus with a constant smile on his face and move from friend to friend chatting/talking happily. But when he came back from facing death, he was changed; altered in a way that made people fear him.

But she didn't.

She kept her thoughts to herself, never one to impose on another, and watched him from afar. His body was usually rigid as he rushed through the castle's halls before he closed himself off from the rest of the school.

She missed seeing him so lighthearted.

"You're freezing," he said instead, wondering who the woman was. He had an inkling she was the odd one everyone used to tease.

Looney Lovegood, they called her, he recalled.

Luna.

The little girl, from years ago, who used to make up fantastic creatures and blame mishaps on them.

He'd since learned some of those creatures she'd spoken of were real.

It was then that he noticed that she was shaking severely; hypothermia was probably setting in as he tried to heal the merman bites and scratches on her legs.

"Oh," she gasped, recoiling in pain as she tried to get her wet clothes off, but her fingers didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"If we can get to the middle of the pier, there's a shack with a fireplace in it."

Luna nodded, trying to move, but she couldn't. Her legs were still covered in wounds that had yet to heal completely.

He watched her struggle for a moment before he stood up. He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to the wooden shack/shed/building. The structure was originally built for the Twi-wizard tournament and the rooms were used to house the athletes.

Now, they were usually vacant, only used by Cedric and sometimes Hagrid when it suited him.

Cedric opened the heavy wooden door with his wand, before he walked into the room.

Luna looked around, seeing the linens lining the windows and the benches where the past athletes would have sat. She could see that someone had made the room more comfortable, livable.

Cedric started a fire to chase away her chills before turning to her.

He walked toward her, eyes meeting eyes, but when she shivered his eyes fell to her purple lips.

"We need to get you warmed up before you catch a cold." He whispered and she nodded.

He moved forward, taking his wet shirt off and then his pants as she gasped.

"We need the body heat to warm us up." He explained.

She nodded, watching him in his boxer shorts. His pale, wet skin shined in the firelight as he moved toward her, stalking forward like a predator to his prey.

She couldn't help the way her eyes traveled over him or the sharp intake of breath when he started to take off her wet clothes.

They're soaked through to her skin and she was definitely starting to feel the chill. She's impervious to it though, his grip on her the only thing keeping her grounded.

"Cedric," she gasped, her arms moving to cover her chest, but he wouldn't have it. He moved her hands to rest on his shoulders as he continued taking the wet articles of clothing off of her.

"I just want to make you warm," he said honestly, but his voice was husky and his body was rigid.

Luna nodded, helping him remove her pants, before she lay over the linens on the makeshift bed.

"I come here sometimes to get away from everyone," he says, soothingly. "When it's too much."

"When is it too much?" She asks breathlessly as he moves to cover her almost naked body with his.

He scoffs, shaking his head. How was he supposed to answer that? He chose honesty. "Regularly."

Cedric's arms cradled Luna and he pulled her tightly against him; his chest against her back. Her body felt like a live wire, which had never happened before.

"Is it too much right now?" She smirks, feeling his body react to her soft words.

"It's not too much." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "But it's enough. For now."

"Hmm," she hummed as he pushed behind her. She could feel his excitement and wondered how far he'd let things go.

She wasn't one to initiate sex, but it had been quite a while and she had guessed it was the same for him.

Perhaps they could do more, if even for just one night.

"What if it wasn't enough, for me."

Cedric pulled his arm off of hers and let his fingers tease up her pale arms.

"Tell me what would be enough for you, Luna."

She couldn't help but gasp at the sound of her name. "I'll tell you, when."

Cedric groaned, he was rock hard at her words, and desperately needed to be closer to her.

He wasn't going to lie. He'd been hopeful to at least touch her. His body reminded him how long it had been since he had felt the comfort, albeit temporarily, of another person's body.

Sitting up, Cedric looked at the small woman before him. She turned to lie on her back, her bright blue eyes watching him closely as his coarse hands caressed her arms, before they moved to her breasts.

She gave a slight hiss as he tugged her already taut nipples, their rosy color flushing red under his fingertips.

"Is this when," He whispered, daring her with his eyes to make him stop.

She licked her lips, shaking her head so he moved to her stomach and down to her cold, wet panties.

"These need to come off." He grinned, pulling the fabric from her warm body. She fidgeted to help him maneuver them off of her and watched as he pulled them over her soft legs.

"I'm naked and you're not," two sets of blue eyes dared each other, and Cedric smirked.

"I'll fix that," he pulled the wet fabric down his legs and his erection bobbed in the firelight as he moved over her.

Luna watched as Cedric gripped his cock, swirling around the head before her pulled back on the shaft.

She could see the shimmer of pre-cum on his thick purple head and licked her lips before her eyes darted to his.

"Taste me, then." He growled, his grip tightened as the muscles over his chest and legs rippled.

Moving out from under him as he straddled her legs, she sat up and pulled his dick toward her mouth. He pushed into the soft, pink lips and groaned at the wet, hot warmth.

He released the grip he had on himself and his hands moved into her hair, massaging her scalp as she sucked and slurped below.

"Bloody Hell!" He groaned, pulsing and pushing deeper into her throat. He could lose himself he wasn't careful, but he wasn't about to come in her mouth.

At least not on their first time together, he smirked.

"Let me taste you," Cedric growled, not giving her a chance to answer. He had her laying down with her legs spread in an instant. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and hair trying to move away, flushing red.

"Cedric!" she gasped as he licked her, instantly relaxing. He nipped at her clit as his fingers pushed through her lower lips. She was perfectly tight and warm as he pushed his tongue inside her, tasting the sweet flesh as his fingers edged into her, intimately.

She grunted and he backed away with a grin, before he added another finger. His fingers curled and twisted, coaxing reactions out of her that she hadn't shown anyone else.

Cedric was keeping his urges at bay, rejecting the need and want to just impale the poor girl as soon as she came on his fingers. He was so tempted to flip her over and take her hard. Animalistic fucking as he held her to him by her hair.

Perhaps she'd want him more slowly than that. Perhaps she was the kind of girl who liked to watch her lover take her sweet and slow.

He couldn't read her when his face was between her legs.

Cedric moved up her body as she panted slightly, eyes glossy and bright.

"More tentacles than a snogflower plant…" She gasped.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Mmm, nothing."

"What do you want from me?" He asked beseechingly as her eyes closed and she groaned in frustration.

"What can I have?" She countered and he smirked, shaking his head.

"Don't put this on me, pretty girl. What do you want from me?" He narrowed his eyes as he growled, "You want me to fuck you? Turn you upside down, grab those hips and take you hard and fast? Or do you want me to go slow? Let you feel every inch of my cock inside you. Make you take it until you scream out in frustration, hmm? Or do you want me to pin you down and take you; using your body for my pleasure."

Luna's eyes had already glazed over, as he spoke.

No one saw this side of him. Cedric was a mystery that no one bothered to solve, but she could see more in him. She could see the darkness and the light and she wants all of it and more.

So that's exactly what she said to him.

She didn't even notice the way his body tensed, jaw tight as he twisted his neck to crack the vertebrae.

"So I get to take you how I want?" He sniggered as she nodded slowly.

Cedric moved away, fumbling with his clothes and came back sheathed in protection.

Luna watched as his cock bobbed as he stalked toward her. Her body tensed, feeling ablaze and she loved it.

She loved every single second of it.

Never had anyone ever paid such attention to her, made her feel so sexy and beautiful.

She could get used to this.

Luna leaned back, hearing the whistling wind pick up outside as the fire cracked and hissed in the corner. Cedric was breathing hard as he edged himself forward, touching her intimately. He pushed the head of his cock forward and teased her a little by pulling back out.

Her warmth was a reward that he couldn't pass up and pushed into her hard, loving that moment when he completely filled her, connecting themselves to each other, irrevocably.

"Yes," he hissed, eyes closed and head tilted back.

She giggled, and he loved the vibration of it so he twitched his cock in appreciation.

She groaned, eyes closing as he started to move deep inside her and then back out in such a teasingly unadulterated way.

That didn't last for long though. He grabbed her legs, pulling them over his shoulder as she tightened around him. He used the leverage to fuck her, tangling her hair each time he pushed her into the linens.

She gasped out, hands curled and twisted in the fabric as she tried to hold on.

"Oh! Fuck!" She cried out, and he chuckled, stopping completely.

He pulled out of her, enjoying her displeased features as she started to pout.

It only lasted a moment, before he turned her, facing forward over the linens and on her hands and knees. He pushed down on the middle of her back as she awkwardly laid open for him. He had full access to her and her ass. He pushed himself back into her warmth as he teased her ass with his fingertips.

She tightened around him, tensing.

He chuckled, as she turned to glare at him, he stopped, but promised that he would play with her there, soon.

"Every inch is my playground, Luna. After all," he teased, pushing and pulling the flesh of her ass, "your name means moon for a reason. I plan to worship the moon."

Luna giggled, "We are witches after all."

Cedric gave her a smack on the ass and she groaned, grinding into him as he pushed deep inside her again.

It wouldn't take long.

Cedric briefly considered which spells he could use on her in the future. He wondered if she would let him bind her, tease her.

He thrust with abandon, wondering if she would allow him to fuck her in the castle.

He bet she would.

The Room of Requirement had so many possibilities and he couldn't help mention it. "I want to fuck you in that room, so many things are there at my will," he growled. "You'd let me, wouldn't you? You'd let me take you there and play with you."

Her eyes rolled back a little, giving out a soft cry.

"Answer me, Luna," Her grit out, pinching her nipples as she tightened around him.

"Yes, oh, fuck yes!" Luna's eyes shut tight, her body tense as she begged him, pleaded with him to come. His fingers grabbed her flesh and pulled her to him as she shuddered, spent. He pulsed inside of her with hard grunts and erratic thrusts.

The orgasm euphoric and unlike any other.

Cedric whispered words, as a bunch of mistletoe formed above the two. They both eyed it, before eyeing each other, moving closer. He pushed inside of her softly as his mouth covered hers. They kissed gently; winding down before her pulled out of her completely before ridded him of the spent protection.

He moved back to her and fell into the bed, exhausted and warm and he only pulled away for a moment to dispose of the protection. Cedric's arm curled over her, pulling her to him and he held her there.

She wasn't going to leave without him knowing, as vice versa.

They'd figure out whatever it was between them could go in the morning, but until then, it was time to sleep.

But just as they were about to fall asleep, small berries were pelted at them, making them eye the mistletoe above them, warily.

There was nothing there.

"I suspect Nargles are behind it." Luna giggled, pulling him closer before quickly falling asleep.

.

A/N: I hope this little story was enjoyable! It was very fun to write!

Thank you for reading and your kind reviews.


End file.
